blood_ladfandomcom-20200222-history
Staz Charlie Blood
Staz Charlie Blood (チャーリ) is the main protagonist of the series. He is the boss of the Eastern district of Demon World, terrifying to others and supposed to be an elite vampire that drinks blood. But in reality, he is just a normal vampire otaku who is obsessed with everything from the Human World, but mostly Japan. Staz is from a "high-breed" of vampires, however, he is reluctant to associate himself with them since he ran away from home. He is an extremely powerful vampire, but his powers are limited due to a binding spell placed upon him by his older brother when he was young. He is desperate to bring the once-human Yanagi Fuyumi back to life. Appearance Staz is a young male vampire, of approximately 16~18 years of age. He has medium-length black hair, and bright red eyes. He also sports sharp, fanged teeth. He has no regularly-seen clothing, however his pink lightning-bolt shirt is very popular. Personality He is obsessed with games, anime, manga, and anything that is related to the Human World, especially Japan. One of his favorite manga series is Dragon Ball, and throughout the series he often references the manga(even attempting to mimick Son Goku's famed Kamehameha technique). He's notorious for his lack of common sense and impetuous behavior. He is also noted to be quite lazy and lacking any real form of ambition. However, while he may seem lackadaisical and unmotivated, when he wants something done, he will not give up until he has accomplished his task. Because of this, those close to him trust him greatly. It is also implied that he holds some resentment over his vampiric heritage because of the expectations set upon demonic society on how he as both a noble-blooded demon and vampire should behave, which he vehemently opposes by stating that he defines himself based on his actions, not his status or vampire nature. He also perceives his immense power as a "burden" due to the fact that he was frequently tortured and experimented on by his older brother during his youth in order to awaken his full potential for his own purposes. Additionally, because he is one of the strongest demons in the Lower Demon World, he is constantly sought after by demons so that they can challenge him for his territory. Plot When he meets Yanagi Fuyumi after she is brought to his room, he falls in love/bloodlust at first sight and changes his life goal to be friends with her. But just as he gets to know her, she is eaten by a carnivorous plant and becomes a ghost, and is no longer human. Staz realizes he is no longer attracted to her in the same way that he was when she was flesh and blood, so he vows to protect her and to bring her back to life. In order to bring her back to life, he will do anything, even becoming her vampire bodyguard. Through this, he goes through many trials attempting to find a way to bring her back to life. When he was younger, his full demonic power was sealed by his older brother Braz. Because Braz had forced his powers to awaken at too young an age, Staz's young body was not capable of handling such strong powers. This resulted in Braz having to lodge a magic-sealing bullet into his heart. When Staz goes to question his older brother on how to resurrect a human, they make a deal that if he fights Pantomime, he will explain the process to him. However, Pantomime is too strong to be defeated with Staz's powers at their current state. Therefore, Braz releases the sealed magic, and Staz once again regains his full magic abilities, enabling him to defeat Pantomime. Later on in the story, after many different trials, Staz is ordered by Heads Hydra to take a vow to help Fuyumi regain her life, but in order to do so, he must follow her every whim. Because of this, Staz must now ask Fuyumi before he does anything concerning her, and to make sure she is not separated from him again. Techniques Staz is a vampire of an elite demon lineage, and is therefore rather powerful. From a young age. Staz had demonstrated a frighteningly powerful ability, which was then sealed away by his brother. Even with his sealed powers Staz was a rather powerful demon, easily able to maintain his territory without issue. Demonic Power: After having his power unsealed by his brother Staz becomes much more powerful. He is now able to manifest his power into a physical form, his taking the shape of a hand with open circles at the joints and in the middle of the palm. Staz has been shown to use this hand as an attack, hitting or grabbing an enemy, and a mode of transportation, using it as a platform to stand on while traveling. Long Range Magic: Staz specializes in using his demonic power to attack from a distance. He does this by extending his magical energy from his body to affect his opponent directly or the environment around him. Special Moves: *'Heart Constriction: ZIP '- Staz extends his magical energy from his body and concentrates it on his opponent's vital organs (usually the heart). He then clenches his hand into a fist as if he is physically crushing an object, causing his opponent's heart to burst. *'Chew-Chew Drain' - Staz first locks the person in a full-body hold and bites into their neck or shoulder. He breaks off one of his fangs and leaves it embedded in his opponent's skin. After that, the tooth acts as a remote transceiver that draws out the demonic energy of his opponent and transfers it to Staz, allowing him to replenish his own magic or life energy. After the seal on his power is broken, he is capable of directly draining other demons of their energy without this strategy, as demonstrated in his battle with Team Fearless. *'Playback Payback' - First, Staz performs a powerful uppercut that sends his opponent soaring into the air. At the apex of flight, he materializes a mass of energy above them and thrusts his fist downward, the energy shooting down at the airborne enemy and sending him hurtling to the ground. *'Vampire Tetsuzanko' - Staz focuses his magic to enhance his physical strength and executes a powerful shoulder strike. He uses this technique against Akim, which sends him crashing through several buildings until he lands in the barren outskirts of East Demon City. This technique is based off of Akira Yuki, the main protagonist of the Virtua Fighter ''series. *'Imitation Kamehameha''' - Staz cups his hands at his side and condenses his demonic energy at a single point between the space of his hands, then releases it as a beam of blue energy. Staz is prematurely interrupted by Akim from using this technique, who refers to it as "third-rate" due to the openings it leaves in one's defense. However, in the manga, Wolf states that the attack would have completely incinerated Akim if it were completed. This special move is most famously used by Dragon Ball ''protagonist, Son Goku, whom Staz deeply admires and respects as a great hero. Equipment *'Spray Bottle:' As seen when Staz travels to the human world, by using the saliva containing his vampiric powers, Staz is able to control others without having to bite them. He does this by filling a spray bottle with his saliva, and simply spraying them, which then allows him to have control of the person. By doing this, he can alter their memory or control their actions and thoughts. Weaknesses *'Silver:' Like traditional vampire stories, Staz additionally has a weakness to silver, like silver weapons. It slows down his ability to heal, making it easier for enemies to attack him relentlessly. Known Family Brother: Braz D. Blood Sister: Liz T Blood Father: Father Blood ''(Deceased) Category:Characters Category:Blood Family Category:Main Character Category:Males